Extracts prepared from grape seed have been touted as having numerous health benefits, including antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, anti-bacterial, anti-viral, and anti-tumor activities. At least some of these effects have been attributed to flavonoid constituents of a hot water extract of grape seed. Nair et al., Clin Diagn Lab Immunol. (March 2002) 9(2):470-476.